The Story of Snow
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Mengapa rajutan sebuah kehampaan bisa menjadi kisah? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah ini memang takdirku? Hanya satu jalan yang harus kutempuh, yaitu... Suatu Pilihan. SASUNARU! ALWAYS BOYS LOVE! CHAP 5 APDET! *Read and Review, please?*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hola minna… Zuki buat fic lagi… kali ini Zuki ga bakal naikin ratingnya lagi, sudah cukup fic Zuki yang 'Yuuka No Sagasu' Zuki ganti ratingnya jadi M… sekarang Zuki datang mau mencoba membuat fic yang bergenre angst, tertarik setelah membaca beberapa fic yang bergenre Kayaknya di sini FemNaru rada OOC deh…XP *di gamprat*

_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Main Chara: SasuxFemNaru

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Mengapa rajutan sebuah kehampaan bisa menjadi kisah?

Kenapa aku harus harus melakukannya?

Apakah ini memang takdirku?

Hanya satu jalan yang harus aku tempuh, yaitu**… **

Suatu Pilihan.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"_Seharusnya aku__ mengambil pilhan lain…"_

"_Ini takdirmu, mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya…"_

"_Yah, kau benar, aku memang harus melakukannya … melakukan perbuatan dosa…"_

_***_

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun memandang hampa ke arah hamparan bunga berwarna-warni yang menghiasi taman mungil tersebut. Di rasakannya embun pagi yang sejuk mengenai kulitnya, terasa dingin. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun berlalu dan menerbangkan helaian bunga dan daun yang terjatuh dari tempat yang seharusnya., beserta helain rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang melayang menari-nari di bayang-bayang lepas kesunyian di pagi buta.

Hening… kata itulah yang pantas di ucapkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Mata biru langitnya pun menyusuri sesuatu apa pun yang bisa ia lihat. Tak terasa cahaya mentari mulai menembus celah-celah awan yang menutupinya, menambah kesepurnaan sang alam yang begitu menawan.

Namun dalam kenyataannya, hati sang gadis tidak seperti pemandangan yang nampak indah terlihat oleh mata. Apapun dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang berarti, mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi membisu.

'_Ini takdirmu, mau tidak mau kau harus melakukanya…"_

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan seseorang berhasil menguasai pikiran gadis tersebut. Dimana pun dan kapan pun hanya satu kalimat tersebut yang terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan saat dirinya ingin sendiri, kaliamat itu pun tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya. Semakin ingin dia melupakannya, semakin itu pula dia malah semakin mengingatnya. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang amat mengerikan akan datang mengampiri hidupnya.

Untuk apa semua itu harus aku lakukan?

Kenapa? Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi kepadaku?

Mengapa alibinya membuat aku harus melakukannya?

Apakah memang langkah ini yang memang harus aku ambil?

Dan mungkinkah dengan keadaan seperti ini aku akan terus hidup?

Beberapa pertanyaan pun mulai mengusai kepalanya, mulai mengusik kehidupannya. Ia selalu mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut, namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun memegangi kepalannya yang terasa pening, kelopak matanya pun menutup seiring dengan perfokusannya di dalam merasakan sesuatu.

Yah, sesuatu yang amat mengganggunya, sesuatu yang merubah kehidupannya, sesuatu yang merenggut kebahagiannya, sesuatu yang mulai menyeretnya kedalam jurang tanpa dasar, sesuatu yang mengenalkan dirinya pada sebuah dunia yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia kunjungi. Takdirlah yang menyeretnnya kedalam dunia tersebut, membuatnya kehilangan cahaya keabadiannya. Satu fakta yang di temukannya… bahwa takdir itu memang kejam.

Ayunan yang di dudukinnya pun lama-kelamaan mulai berhenti, kakinya sudah lelah untuk menggerakan ayunan tersebut, kedua tangannya kini berada di kedua pahanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut pirang bagian depannya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

Dia ingin sekali terbebas dari situasi seperti ini. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanyalah sesosok manusia lemah yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sesosok manusia yang telah di beri takdir yang amat menyayat hatinya. Tak terasa ada cairan bening yang mengalir mulus melewati kedua pipinya. Ternyata cairan bening tersebut adalah air matanya yang menetes seiring dengan perasaannya yang terasa sakit. Sakit? Kata itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk orang yang lemah, memang dirinya adalah orang yang lemah, karena ia sekarang tidak bisa menentang takdirnya.

Ia pun mulai menghapus air matanya dan berdiri dari dari duduknya, meninggalkan ayunan yang sedikit berayun dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal erat, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ia langsung mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, dengan perlahan di bukanya kedua buah kelopak matanya. Kini ia pun menatap lurus ke depan. Di langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ayunan tersebut. Sekarang yang di pikirannya hanyalah sebuah kalimat, kalimat yang sebentar lagi akan menentukan hidupnya.

'Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bukan orang yang lemah…"

*.#.#.#.*

oOo THE STORY OF SNOW oOo

Chap. 1 (Awal pembuktian)

"_Anata ga omou koto wo, sameru koto naku temoto ni tsukamitai no ni, hito daru bokutachi wa, sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama…"_

Secuplik alunan lagu pun menggema di ruang yang sempit itu, mengusik segala sesuatu makluk hidup yang yang masih terlelap di pagi hari. Bahkan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya yang nyaman, terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata biru langitnya mulai menyelusuri seluruh pelosok-pelosok kamarnya, dan pada akhirnya matanya terhenti pada satu titik, asal suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo, tatoe no nai omoi wo…"_

Di singkirkan sehelehai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang tersebut. Matanya masih menatap sesuatu seperti tadi, namun pandangannya kosong. Yah, sekosong pikiran dan hatinya. Tapi ia juga tau, bahwa sebentar lagi selruh kekosonganya akan segera di isi oleh sesuatu yang menyesakkan, yaitu rasa bersalah yang besar.

"_Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo, mitsumeaeba tsutawaru, koto ga dekitara ii no ni na…"_

Tubuhnya sekarang dalam posisi berdiri, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu sisi tempat sebuah meja kecil berada tak jauh darinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai sedikit acak-acakan pun melayang terkena angin pagi yang menyejukan, yang tentunya berasal dari jendela kayu kecil yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono, toki no shizuku…"_

Di pandanginya sesuatu benda yang menyadarkannya dari mimpinya, sebuah _Handphone_ Nokia E71 miliknya. Ia memandang tepat di layar _Handphone_, suatu nama muncul dan sangat terlihat di layar tersebut. Haruno Sakura. Mata gadis tersebut yang tadinya sendu nampak terbelalak kaget. Namun, hal itu segera di hapus dari wajahnya, di gantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia terus memandangi layar _Handphone_nya, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tapi, ternyata alunan lagu yang berbunyi berhasil mengubah keinginannya.

"_Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku. __Nakushita Koto _ –Ada perlu apa, Haruno?" kata gadis itu dengan suara yang datar. Ia juga dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari lawan bicaranya. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau mendapat tugas lagi."

Gadis pirang tersebut memandang hampa ke dinding di hadapannya. Lalu gadis yang di panggil Naruto itu berkata, "Siapakah sekiranya orang yang akan kuambil nyawanya?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Baiklah, untuk detailnya yang lebih jelas lagi, aku akan menjelasnya langsung denganmu. Dan dalam satu jam kedepan, kau harus berada di hadapanku," kata Sakura di iringi dengan terputusnya pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto masih menggenggam _Handphone_nya, hingga akhirnya ia melempar _Handphone_ tersebut dan sukses menabrak dinding di salah satu sisi kamar itu. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk, pandangannya tetap seperti tadi, penuh dengan kekosongan dan kehampaan. Sepertinya ia tidak memperdulikan _Handphone_nya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Yang sekarang ada di pikirannya adalah suatu opini yang akan segera menjadi fakta. Opini bahwa ia akan menambah dosanya lagi.

***

Minggu, pukul 04.45, tepat. Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, berjalan di dalam keheningan. Memang terlalu pagi untuk orang berpergian, biasanya kebanyakan orang yang di saat pagi seperti ini memilih untuk menyeduh teh hangat dan bercanda-tawa dengan keluarga, merasakan kebersamaan yang manis. Bahkan ada yang memilih untuk tidak segera terbangun dari tidurnya, hidup di dalam mimpi yang membayanginya.

Tapi, hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah di rasakan Naruto. Walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi, apa mau di kata? Semua hidupnya hanya tergantung oleh takdir. Takdir yang mengharuskan ia menjadi seseorang pembunuh. Pembunuh bayaran dengan harga yang tinggi. Pembunuh ulung yang selalu berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, rapi, dan teratur. Hingga jejaknya tidak pernah di ketahui oleh pihak mana pun.

Semenjak mendapat panggilan tugas tadi pagi, atau lebih tepatnya pukul 04.00 tepat. Naruto pun segera meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang terletak di pinggir kota, menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjadi sumber uangnya. Uang dosa.

Angin pagi berhembus kencang, berlawan dengan langkah kaki Naruto yang begitu perlahan, hingga memaksa Naruto untuk sedikit merapatkan jaket yang di gunakannya, beserta membenahi syalnya yang sempat akan melayang di terbangkan oleh angin tersebut. Helaian rambut pirang panjangnya pun kini terlihat di ekor kanan-kiri juga ikut melayang-layang, menari-nari di ruangan tanpa penghalang.

Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang tidak tepat untuk seorang gadis berpergian. Awan mendung menjadi teman Naruto di atas sana, menutupi sinar mentari yang ingin membagikan sinarnya kepada setiap makluk yang hidup di planet bumi. Ia juga tau kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, membasahi seluruh benda apapun yang terjamah olehnya. Tapi, di dalam dirinya tidak ada keinginan untuk sekedar menghindari air yang jatuh dari langit tersebut. Baginya hujan atau tidak hujan, semuanya adalah sama.

_Tik… Tik… __Tik…_

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Ternyata hujan memang akan segera turun membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Naruto yang merasakannya nampak tidak peduli dengan itu semua, dengan santainya ia tetap berjalan walau, bertetes-tetes air mulai membasahi baju yang di kenakannya. Kepalanya dalam keadaan tertunduk, tetapi ia terus berjalan. Berjalan kedepan tanpa melihat arah.

Bahkan saat ada batu kecil yang di hadapannya pun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak terlalu mencolok mungkin. Namun, sebuah batu kecil ternyata bisa menimbulkan suatu bencana. Hal itu di buktikan dengan terjatuhnya Naruto yang tanpa sengaja tersandung batu kecil tersebut. Yah, Naruto terjatuh dalam posisi kedua tangannya yang menyangga tubuhnya dari arah depan. Kedua kakinya pun nampak pasrah dengan keadaan tersebut.

Sekarang tidak hanya beberapa tetes air saja yang turun kebumi. Semua air yang terbendung oleh awan pun kini telah tumpah berturut-turut, sekilas seperti jarum yang tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Aneh… kata itulah yang sekarang berada di benak Naruto. Kata itulah yang memang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang. Hal ini memang aneh, kalau pun hujan turun begitu deras seperti ini, kenapa tubuhnya tidak basah oleh karena air hujan?

Keanehan tersebut mengundang sesuatu yang bernama rasa penasaran. Mata biru langitnya pun kini memandang ke atas. Sekarang ia tau kenapa dirinya tidak basah terkena air hujan. Sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang terbuka telah melindungi dirinya. Ia pun juga tau, kalau ada payung di atasnya pasti ada orang yang memilikinya. Sekali lagi dengan menggunakan mata biru langitnya, ia mulai mencari-cari sesosok orang tersebut. dan pencariannya pun tidak sia-sia.

Di sampingnya, berdirilah seorang bocah laki-laki tampan. Kalau di lihat dari penampilannya, kira-kira umur anak tersebut sekitar 12 tahunan, tidak jauh beda darinya. Mata onyx-nya pun bertemu dengan mata biru langit Naruto. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, di iringi dengan bunyi air yang jatuh menghantam tanah.

Bocah laki-laki tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Mata biru langit Naruto sedikit melebar ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, tangan kanan Naruto reflek menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Kulit kecoklatan miliknya pun bersentuhan dengan kulit putih pucat bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Hangat… hal itu yang di rasakan Naruto sekarang, juga rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya. Naruto agak terlonjak kaget saat di rasakanya bocah laki-laki tersebut menarik tangan kanannya hingga ia sekarang berada dalam posisi berdiri, berhadapan dengan bocah tersebut, di bawah sebuah payung biru tua yang melindungi mereka dari hujan yang turun begitu derasnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto kini masih tetap berada di genggaman tangan bocah tersebut. Naruto juga dapat merasakan dengan perlahan genggaman tangannya yang terkepal mulai di buka oleh jari lentik bocah tersebut. dan sekarang ia mengerti apa maksud dari bocah tersebut. Sekarang payung biru tua yang melindungi mereka telah jatuh di tangan Naruto. Bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan cepat sudah berada di samping kanan Naruto.

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan bocah perempuan yang rela begitu saja terguyur oleh hujan," bisik bocah tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Karena aku bukan perempuan lemah."

Bocah itu terdiam. Naruto juga ikut terdiam. Sama sekali tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Mereka terlalu terfokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Hujan pun semakin deras, berusaha menyadarkan kedua insan yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran mereka.

"Terima kasih…" kata Naruto kemudian tanpa memandang ke arah bocah tersebut. Walaupun ingin tapi hal itu juga akan sulit, karena arah pandang mereka saling membelakangi.

"Simpan perkataanmu itu, gunakan perkataanmu itu di saat kita bertemu di lain waktu," kata bocah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu?" tanya Naruto kepada bocah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Karena aku sangat yakin bahwa ragaku akan segera tertidur," kata bocah tersebut berjalan menembus hujan yang begitu deras tanpa mengindahkan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah, meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung memikirkan perkataan bocah laki-laki tadi.

Naruto memandangi payung yang di berikan bocah laki-laki tersebut, nampak terlihat di gagang payung tersebut ada sebuah ukiran symbol dari klan tertentu. Yang mungkin ukiran symbol dari klan orang tersebut adalah klan dari pemilik payung yang ia bawa saat ini. Kipas, itulah bentuk symbol dari klan seseorang yang terukir cantik di gagang payung tersebut.

***

"Kau telat 5 menit dari perjanjian kita Uzumaki-san,"

Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak ingin membantah perkataan orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Karena semua perkataan orang tersebut adalah fakta. Ia hanya menatap punggung kursi yang membelakanginya, yang tentunya kursi tersebut di duduki oleh seseorang. Perlahan kursi itu pun berputar, kini Naruto bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik kursi tersebut. Orang yang seenaknya mengganggunya di pagi buta.

"Siapa Haruno-san?" tanya Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Sakura yang kira-kira umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan.

10 menit pun berlalu begitu cepat. Lama-kelamaan Naruto merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Namun kebosanan itu segera menghilang ketika Naruto mendengar pintu ruangan itu di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Sakura mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, tanpa mengetahui bahwa arah geraknya sedang di lirik oleh mata biru langit seseorang.

Sakura pun memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya perlahan. Entah siapa yang di balik pintu Naruto tidak mengetahuinya, Naruto memutus pandangannya dari Sakura dan memandang ke arah lain. Yang jelas, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar matanya tidak bisa melihat sosok Sakura, walaupun itu hanya sesaat.

"Ini dia orang yang bisa membantu anda Hyuuga-sama…"

Terdengar suara Sakura yang mungkin sekarang sedang menunjuk dirinya. Lantas, Naruto pun kembali menatap ke arah dimana Sakura berada. Tidak hanya Sakura yang kini tertangkap oleh matanya, ada pria dewasa berjas hitam yang berdiri di samping Sakura juga terlihat olehnya. Mata putih salah satu pria tersebut bertemu dengan mata Naruto, di belakangnya juga berdiri seseorang pria. Tapi kalau di perhatikan dari penampilannya, berjas hitam dan jeans panjang serupa dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, sangat kontras bahwa pria tersebut berstatus sebagai 'bodyguard.'

"Yang kuperlukan adalah seorang pembunuh, Haruno. Bukan bocah perempuan seperti dia," kata pria bermata putih tersebut kepada Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria tersebut langsung berdiri dari duduknya, membelakangi ketiga manusia yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Berpikirlah sebelum anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Sakura di sertai seringai licik.

Pria itu menatap tajam kearah Sakura, ia langsung memandang ke arah lain ketika ia mendengar suara tiga tembakan turut-menurut dari arah Naruto menuju ke arah dirinya, di iringi dengan dua pisau kecil yang melesat melewati samping kiri-kanannya. Ia juga merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri. Tegang… Ya, ia merasakan perasaan itu. Aura kematian yang sangat dahsyat. Tapi rasa itu tidak terukir di wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu tenang tanpa ekspresi.

_Bruk…_

Pria bermata putih itu pun menengok kebelakang. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kini, di hadapannya langsung, bodyguard yang mungkin selama ini menjaganya kemana pun ia berada, telah mendahuluinya pergi berpulang kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Dengan tiga buah peluru yang masing-masing bersarang di jantungnya, di kepalanya, dan di paru-paru kirinya. Dua buah pisau kecil yang menembus lehernya dan paru-paru kanannya. Seluruh organ titik vitalnya. Darah pun mengalir begitu derasnya hingga seakan akan menenggelamkan siapa pun yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika tiga peluru dan dua pisau kecil tersebut mengenai anda? Hyuuga-sama…" kata Naruto tetap pada posisi semula, membelakangi mereka, dua orang yang masih hidup dan satu orang yang sudah pergi. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa pria yang meremehkan kemampuannya tadi jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lututnya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Kedua telapak tangannya pun di letakan di lantai, bermaksud untuk menyangga dirinya agar tidak terjatuh yang lebih dari itu.

Syok, kata itulah yang sangat pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya. Mungkin baru pertamakali seorang Hyuuga seperti dia merasakan aura mematikan yang berada di sekitarnya sampai sejauh ini. Membuat seorang Hyuuga jatuh tertunduk. Demi menjaga nama baiknya sebagai seorang Hyuuga, pria tersebut langsung bangkit berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya seperti semula, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia pun berbalik kebelakang dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan ketika sudah sampai di pintu, tanpa ada yang pernah menduganya sama sekali, kedua kakinya terhenti.

"Haruno, bawa dia ke hadapanku dalam waktu 3 jam kedepan," kata pria Hyuuga tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa kami, Hyuuga-sama."

***

"Siapa yang harus saya ambil nyawanya untuk anda, Hyuuga-sama?"

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Ia bangkit dari singgasananya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka jendela kaca tersebut sampai terbuka sepenuhnya, dan seketika itu juga angin langsung menerbang helaian rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang tidak terikat, dalam arti kata lain adalah tergerai. Rintik-rintik air hujan pun sedikit membasahi jas hitam yang di kenakannya. Mata putihnya menerawang jauh berusaha menembus jarum-jarum air yang terjatuh menghantam apa pun yang berada di bawahnya.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengganggu keheningan ini. Terutama Naruto yang tadi sudah berbicara. Tapi, pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh tuannya yang baru. Bukan tidak, hanya segera. Yah, segera akan menjawabnya. Butuh waktu yang tepat untuk seorang Hyuuga menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hanya masalah waktu.

Sang Hyuuga kembali berjalan menuju ke singgasanannya. Dan ia pun dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya di singgasana miliknya tersebut. Bukan permasalahan besar bagi Naruto melihat sikap tuannya itu. Toh, dia hanya seseorang yang di bayar untuk bekerja dengannya.

"Kalau kulihat, pengalamanmu dalam membunuh sudah melebihi pembunuh-pembunuh yang lebih tua darimu," kata sang Hyuuga. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tau bahwa tuanya belum selesai berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang untukku, tapi caranya sedikit berbeda," katanya melanjutkan. Naruto menatap pria tersebut, ia belum begitu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan keturunan Hyuuga satu ini.

"Apa maksud anda dengan cara yang berbeda, Hyuu –"

"Panggil aku Neji, karena kita akan menjadi rekan bisnis. Bisnis pembunuhan," kata Neji memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa maksud anda dengan cara yang berbeda, Neji-sama?" kata Naruto sedikit merubah perkataannya.

"Karena kau harus bersamanya selama 8 tahun. Setelah itu, kau harus membunuhnya," kata Neji.

'8 tahun? Kenapa aku harus bersama orang yang akan kubunuh selama 8 tahun ke depan? Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Naruto merasa aneh.

"Tenang saja, bayaranmu akan setimpal dengan tugas yang kau laksanakan," kata Neji menambahkan.

'Bayaran? Kalau begitu berarti hidupku selama 8 tahun ke depan akan terjamin 'kan?' batin Naruto lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Neji menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. Namun, sebenarnya untuk apa dia berpikir mempertimbangkan penawaran itu? Toh, 8 tahun kedepan hidupnya akan terjamin, tanpa harus menghilangkan beberapa nyawa manusia lagi. Hanya satu nyawa manusia yang dia ambil, dan 8 tahun hidupnya akan terjamin.

"Saya terima tawaran anda," kata Naruto yang mendapat seringai simpul dari Neji.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya…

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu....

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Maap kalau fic Zuki yang ini gak bermutu, jujur Zuki gak pinter buat yang beginian. Tapi Zuki pengen buat cerita bergenre angst. Ya jadilah fic gak bermutu ini… *di kemplang*

Sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Zuki memang agak gak ngerti ama yang beginian XDD *di gamprat*

O ya, pasti anda semua sudah tau siapa yang akan di ambil nyawanya oleh Naruto. Fic Zuki yang ini memang gampang di tebak. -.-'''

Ya sudahlah…

Read dan Review/Flame-nya Zuki tunggu.

Ja nee minna-sama…^^

Mikazuki Chizuka.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Trimakasih untuk semua yang telah bersedia meripiu dan mengikuti perkembangan fic ini. ^^

**Reply Review:**

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** Sasuke? Baca dulu aja deh, XDD *di kemplang* Scankyuu…

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Sasuke? Cinta? Pengasuh? Hya… temukan jawabannya di sini XDD *di gamprat* Scankyuu…

**Aicchan:** Kalau di sini Naru gak jadi perempuan, alurnya bakal _mubeng-mubeng_, maap kalau mengecewakan Nee, gomen m(______)m. Neechan juga suka Nakushita Kotoba ya? ah, Zuki juga suka^^ Scankyuu…

**Sana Uchimaki:** Sana-chan~ Arigatou udah mau review…^^. Jangan lama-lama Hiatusnya.. oke?^^ Scankyuu…

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Iya Neechan, dialognya emang dikit, soalnya ini masih prolog^^ Scankyuu Neechaan~ *nemplok*

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Ah? Masa? Jadi malu… *di tendang*. Sasuke? Cinta? Baca aja deh, XDD *di lempar* Arigatou…

**Chiaki Megumi:** Iya, Zuki juga setuju!! Scankyuu….

**NakamaLuna:** Eh? Bukan yang terakhir, tapi… ah sudahlah *di lempar*. Zuki masih aktif buat fic rated M kok^^. Sasuke? Silahkan di baca^^ *di buang* Arigatou…

**Lovely_winda:** Arigatou^^, yang di bunuh Naru si Sasu? Baca dulu ya XDD *di gamprat*

**Genseki Ryota:** Sasuke? Ryota-kun… baca aja deh XDD *di lempar* Arigarou…

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer:** Namanya… baca aja deh XXDDDD *di kemplang* Arigatou…

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Main Chara: Sasuke x FemNaruto

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Mengapa rajutan sebuah kehampaan bisa menjadi kisah?

Kenapa aku harus harus melakukannya?

Apakah ini memang takdirku?

Hanya satu jalan yang harus aku tempuh, yaitu**… **

Suatu Pilihan.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Namanya…" kata Neji menggantung perkataannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, ia mulai merasakan rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat. Memang benar, dia tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu menggantung perkataannya, karena kepribadiannya sudah berkata sedemikian rupa. Lama menunggu, dan keheningan mulai menyerang mereka, pada akhirnya sang Hyuuga berkata…

"Namanya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto, dalam kasus ini kau akan dipekerjakan menjadi asisten pribadi dari adik Itachi. Kesimpulannya dalam 8 tahun kedepan kau akan bersama adik Itachi, sekaligus kau harus mengorek informasi secara mendetail tentang apa pun yang berada di diri Itachi, dan melaporkannya kepadaku apa pun itu. Kau bisa memberi informasi itu selama setahun sekali. Setelah semuanya selesai, kau harus segera membunuhnya," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Apakah maksudnya saya sekaligus menjadi mata-mata?" tanya Naruto menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Begitulah. Naruto kudengar dari Sakura kau sudah lulus kuliah S1 dalam jangka waktu 5 tahun 'kan? Itu bisa menjadi kartu hijau untukmu untuk bisa menjadi asisten pribadi adik Itachi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa saya tidak di tempatkan menjadi asisten pribadi dari Itachi saja? Bukannya hal itu lebih mempermudah saya untuk bisa mengorek informasi lebih mendetail? Sekaligus saya bisa membunuhnya secara langsung."

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto, masalahnya di sini Itachi sudah memiliki asisten pribadi yang mengurus segala keperluannya, kalau pun kita membunuh asistennya dan menempatkanmu menjadi asisten pribadi yang baru untuk Itachi, kemungkinan besar gerakan kita sedikit terlihat. Bukannya meragukan kemampuanmu, tetapi ini untuk berjaga-jaga mengantisipasi keadaan yang mungkin akan mengancam keberadaan kita."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, " kata Naruto paham.

"Mulai besok kau akan mulai bekerja, persiapkan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto," kata Neji berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Naruto. Neji pun merogoh kantong di dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, lalu amplop tersebut diberikan kepada Naruto. Seakan mengerti apa maksud tuannya, Naruto menerima amplop itu dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Neji sebagai tanda penghormatannya. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Neji.

Naruto menyimpan amplop itu ke dalam jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari persinggahan tuannya. Hujan, itulah hal yang menyambutnya ketika ia keluar. Namun, tetap saja ia berjalan menembus hujan tersebut, tanpa menggunakan payung yang kini dibawanya. Ia tau hujan atau tidak hujan, pastinya hujan tidak akan bisa menghapus dosanya.

*.#.#.#.*

oOo THE STORY OF SNOW oOo

Chap. 2 (Mengartikan Sesuatu Yang Tak Mungkin)

**-****Kediaman Uchiha****-**

"Itachi-sama, saya sudah mempunyai calon untuk menjadi asisten pribadi adik anda," kata Neji dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Itachi tanpa memandang ke arah Neji, ia terlalu terfokus dengan pamandangan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pemandangan sebuah air mancur, pemandangan yang mengingatkan akan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang indah.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, bocah perempuan, umurnya kira-kira sebaya dengan adik anda, S1," kata Neji. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji, dia tertarik dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Neji.

"Na… Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi kapan?' batin Itachi.

"Kira-kira 12 tahun 'kan? Sudah S1?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Dalam 5 tahun, bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa? Itachi-sama," kata Neji.

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke hadapanku," perintah Itachi. Neji hanya mengangguk, ia pun berlalu dari hadapan tuannya dan menuju ke toilet yang mungkin akan menelfon Naruto.

***

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

"Masuk," perintah Itachi.

"Maaf menganggu anda Itachi-sama, ini bocah perempuan itu," kata Neji seraya menunjuk Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji, ia nampak terlonjak kaget saat dirinya memandang ke arah Naruto. Namun, segera ia kembali ke semula.

"Mari silahkan duduk," kata Itachi yang sudah duduk di kursinya dahulu. Sedangkan Neji dan Naruto hanya menurut.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, bolehkah saya mengajukan 1 pertanyaan untuk anda?," kata Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Silahkan," kata Naruto pendek.

"Apa tujuan anda menjadi asisten pribadi dari adik saya? Mm.. maksud saya, dengan tingkat kemampuan anda yang lulus S1 selama 5 tahun, bukannya hal itu lebih mempermudah anda untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menopang hidup anda dari pada pekerjaan ini?" tanya Itachi tersenyum licik berusaha mengetahui reaksi Naruto setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya. Namun, dalam kenyataannya keinginan Itachi tidak terlaksana, wajah Naruto tetap saja datar walaupun mungkin pertanyaan tersebut bisa mengancam keberadaan dirinya.

"Tujuan saya hanyalah hidup sebagai orang yang berguna. Bagi saya uang bukanlah segala-galanya, walaupun uang sangat menjamin kehidupan saya, tapi apa artinya uang jika keberadaan saya hanyalah sebagai penikmatnya tanpa arti?" jawab Naruto datar. Itachi nampak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, karena Itachi tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang bernama keraguan dari diri Naruto, dari perkataannya maupun pandangannya. Neji nampak sudah waspada dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh atasannya, namun Neji segera menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban logis dari arah Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi adik saya, Uzumaki-san," kata Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Saya merasa terhormat bisa membantu keluarga anda, Itachi-sama," kata Naruto menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, permisi," kata Neji seraya mengundurkan dirinya dari hadapan Itachi dan Naruto.

Neji pun berjalan di sepanjang lorong kediaman Uchiha dengan langkah tenang, ia merasakan sebuah kemenangan besar dalam hidupnya, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi suatu fakta penting, seorang bawahan seperti Hyuuga satu ini, bisa mengelabuhi seorang Uchiha yang berstatus sebagai atasannya. Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa? Yah, mungkin, tapi untuk dirinya.

Tanpa sengaja saat Neji hendak berbelok di tikungan lorong tersebut, ia berpapasan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal. Neji pun memberikan rasa hormat kepada bocah itu dengan mencondongkan badannya ke arah bocah tersebut. lalu ia pun berkata, "Uchiha-sama." Bocah laki-laki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'Hn' saja dan berlalu meninggalkan Neji.

***

Bocah laki-laki itu terus berjalan di dalam keheningan. Hanya suara langkah kedua kakinya yang senantiasa menemaninya. Dengan tiba-tiba, bocah laki-laki tersebut menghentikan kedua kakinya yang sendari tadi berjalan, berhenti dan berhadapan pas di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu yang berada di hadapannya, lalu perlahan ia mulai memutar kenop pintu tersebut hingga menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang mungkin tidak terlalu mengganggu orang yang melakukannya, sekaligus membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan sekali dorongan, pintu tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilakan sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang berhadapan dengan seorang bocah perempuan yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Ototou… kau mempunyai etika 'kan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Itachi-sama," balas bocah laki-laki itu sinis dan mendudukan dirinya begitu saja di salah satu kursi di samping bocah perempuan tersebut dengan santainya.

"Sasuke, jangan bermain-main di saat seperti ini!" bentak Itachi merasa sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan adiknya.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke. Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat dan perlahan mengatur posisi duduknya senyaman yang dia bisa.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama, alasanku mengganggu acara makan siangmu adalah ini," kata Itachi seraya menunjuk ke arah bocah perempuan yang sendari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas bocah perempuan yang berada di samping kanannya tersebut. Sasuke segera membelalakan matanya ketika mata biru langit perempuan itu menatap langsung mata onyx miliknya, tanpa adanya penghalang. Namun, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan segera memasang tampang 'Cool'nya lagi, dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan bocah perempuan tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi asisten pribadi untukmu, Sasuke-sama," kata Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang Aniki, aku tidak butuh asisten!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Harus Sasuke! Kali ini Anikimu tidak akan mengalah begitu saja dengan egomu itu," balas Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang senada dengan matanya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri dari duduknya, lalu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto yang terdiam dalam keheningan.

Berlalunya Sasuke dari hadapan mereka sedikit membuat Itachi merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak kepada Naruto. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan itu. Itachi tidak mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang di hadapannya ini sudah mati. Bukan kehidupannya yang mati, tetapi hatinya-lah yang mati.

"Maafkanlah perlakuan adik saya, Uzumaki-san," kata Itachi. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Itachi menekan sebuah tombol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna biru yang berada di salah satu sisi mejanya. Seketika itu juga, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk," kata Itachi.

Dan seseorang pria berambut merah dengan balutan jas berwarna ke abu-abuan dan celana jeans panjang senada pun muncul dari arah pintu itu. Lalu pria tersebut berjalan menuju ke arah Itachi dan setelah sampai, pria itu membungkuk ke arah Itachi sebagai tanda hormatnya dan kembali berdiri tegap.

"Naruto, dialah yang akan mengurus segala sesuatunya yang akan kau perlukan," jelas Itachi.

"Nama saya Akasuna no Sasori, salam kenal Uzumaki-san," kata Sasori tersenyum damai ke arah Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Naruto memandang Sasori sejenak, ia dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang dipandanginya membulatkan matanya saat melihat keberadaan dirinya. Sasori pun segera melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu pun mulai menguasai pikirannya.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sekarang semuanya sudah tau 'kan siapa yang akan dibunuh Naru? Dialah Ita XDD *di gampar*

Maap kalau pendek, Zuki lagi banyak pikiran. Ini aja sudah Zuki usahakan agar bisa lebih panjang, tapi ternyata penyakit lemot Zuki kambuh lagi, gomen m(______)m.

Fic Zuki memang tidak lepas dari Typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya, maka dari itu, Zuki mohon dengan sangat, maapkanlah segala kesalahan Zuki.^^

Akhir kata…

Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** U… Uwah… maapkan Zuki, apdetnya kelamaan T~T… Zuki di amuk temen skul gara-gara cerita kelas gak di selesain T~T. Jadi Zuki nulis cerita kelas dulu deh… Gomen m(______)m.

**Warning:** AU, Super OOC dan sangat GAJE!! Angst yang bener-bener gak jelas alurnya hingga bikin pusing kepala.

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Main Chara: Sasuke x FemNaruto

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Mengapa rajutan sebuah kehampaan bisa menjadi kisah? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah ini memang takdirku? Hanya satu jalan yang harus aku tempuh, yaitu**… **Suatu Pilihan.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto terduduk di ranjangnya, mengamati segala sesuatu yang berada di ruangan itu. Yah, ruangan yang sekarang telah menjadi kamarnya. Tapi menurutnya ini terlalu mewah, bahkan untuk seukuran asisten yang baru saja diterima, ini sangat tidak layak untuk orang yang baru saja akan memulai pekerjaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa melawan kehendak tuan barunya 'kan? Memang dia bersyukur dengan segala apapun yang diperolehnya saat ini. Namun, dalam rasa bersyukur seperti itu, ada kalanya ia benar-benar merasa salah. Salah karena ia mendapatkan semua ini dengan cara yang salah pula.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca yang tertutup. Tapi, jendela tersebut segera terbuka seiring dengan kedua tangan mungil sseorang yang membuka jendela itu. Indah, kata yang memang tepat untuk melukiskan pemandangan yang tertangkap di kedua mata biru langitnya. Di sana, ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang nampak berhamburan di langit lepas, bulan pun mengiringinya dengan memancarkan sinarnya.

Hatinya terasa sakit saat tanpa sengaja kedua mata biru langitnya menangkap sesosok bayangan rasi bintang yang sangat jelas di langit malam itu. Rasi bintang yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia pun berusaha mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, namun pada akhirnya pasti dia tau. Tidak ada sedikit pun bayangan masa lalu yang bisa diingatnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa bimbang. Jika memang ia merasa hatinya sakit saat melihat rasi bintang itu, kenapa ia tidak tau sebab dari itu semua? Alasan tak logis.

Mengartikan itu semua, tak terasa air matanya pun menetes perlahan. Perlahan hingga membuat segaris lurus yang sangat ketara di pipinya. Walaupun ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan perempuan lemah, tapi apa salahnya jika sekali saja ia ingin merasakan kelemahan itu?

Di pandanginya rasi bintang itu. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya ia mengetahui lekuk-lekuk rasi bintang tersebut, dan seketika itu juga sebuah nama pun melintas begitu saja di otaknya, Leo. Yah, dia yakin bahwa nama rasi bintang itu adalah Leo.

"Hapuslah air matamu jika kau melihat rasi bintang itu."

Kedua matanya segera membulat ketika sebuah kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Entah kenapa ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa dan siapa yang mengatakannya, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tadi jelas-jelas mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi dalam kenyataannya tidak ada seseorang pun yang berada di kamarnya, yang tentu saja kecuali dirinya sendiri.

*.#.#.#.*

oOo THE STORY OF SNOW oOo

Chap. 3 (Sekilas Bayangan Hati Tak Bernyawa)

"Kau masih terlalu muda, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Sangat kontras terlihat gadis kecil itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera, dialihkannya perhatiannya dari rasi bintang itu ke arah seseorang yang mengganggu keheningan malam ini. Dan sekarang, ia pun dapat melihat berdirilah sesosok laki-laki seumurannya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, mengenakan piama tidur berwarna biru tua sama seperti dirinya, sedikit berbeda dengan warna piama yang di kenakan Naruto, berwarna putih. Naruto pun segera memberikan senyum seadanya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang sebelum anda ingin memasuki kamar tersebut? Minimal itu yang dilakukan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang yang menempati kamar itu," kata Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan laki-laki sebaya dengannya itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu terhadap atasanmu!" bentak laki-laki itu. Tapi tidak terlalu keras, hanya sekilas seperti nada yang mengancam.

Naruto hanya terdiam, sebelumnya ia tak menduga bahwa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat atasannya murka seperti ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam. Diam seribu kata dan seribu makna, tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sekali lagi nuansa hening pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Membuat perisai hati menegang saling merasakan sensasi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Sensasi yang mereka yakin sangat tidak menetralkan keduanya. Angin malam pun ikut serta dalam keheningan ini, berhembus masuk ke kamar mewah itu, menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut pirang Naruto dan rambut hitam milik laki-laki tersebut. Naruto sekali lagi membulatkan kedua matanya saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tau sensasi itu.

"Cih! Aku benci air mata," kata Laki-laki itu seraya menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mata onyx-nya mentap tajam ke mata biru langit Naruto, berusaha mengintikan arti tatapan sendu mata biru langit yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi laki-laki itu dengan tatapan hampa.

"Untuk apa kau harus mengeluarkan air itu? Apa gunanya?" kata laki-aki itu lagi seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak rapuh Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Berusaha untuk tidak mengerti dengan perkataan yang di katakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan laki-laki itu terhadapnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu memanja relung hatinya seperti ini. Mungkin memang sudah lama atau memang sebelumnya ia belum pernah sama sekali merasakannya.

"Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan saya juga tak mengerti kenapa itu semua harus ada…"

Perkataan Naruto membuat laki-laki itu ikut terdiam. Terdiam, terdiam, terdiam dan terdiam. Ia tak menduga sebelumnya bahwa ia akan kehilangan kata-kata di saat seperti ini. Tidak bisa membalas perkataan asisten barunya. Asisten yang selama ini tidak diharapkannya. Namun ternyata sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai membayangi perasaannya. Perasaan mengharapkan seseorang. Dan mungkin seseorang yang diharapkannya adalah orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Maafkan saya telah berkata lancang," kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Bukan salahmu," kata laki-laki itu.

Naruto memandang aneh kepada laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut.

"Itu hak anda Uchiha-sama," kata Naruto kemudian setelah sempat terhanyut ke dalam pemikirannya.

"Sasuke,"

Naruto sekali lagi memandang aneh ke arah atasannya itu.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Dan apakah mungkin kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha terus seperti itu? Tentunya aku memiliki nama lain selain itu 'kan?" kata laki-laki itu memperjelas maksud perkataannya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Baiklah… Sasuke-sama."

"Yah, itu lebih baik," kata Sasuke seraya menarik kembali kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela yang terbuka, berhenti tepat di jendela tersebut dan memandangi kristal(1) malam yang bertebaran di langit.

Sempat tersenyum kepada sang kristal, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang ternyata juga memandangi sosoknya. Sasuke pun menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, dan setelah itu di tariknya kembali telunjuk jarinya ke arah dirinya kembali. Lalu, ia pun kembali memandangi langit penuh dengan kristal tersebut.

Seakan mengerti keadaan, atau mungkin lebih menjurus kepada isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya berada di jendela tersebut. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Berdampingan dengan sang Uchiha di samping kirinya, sekaligus memandangi sesuatu yang diperlihatkan oleh jendela yang terbuka.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kau lihat dari rasi bintang itu?" kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap lemah rasi bintang yang ditunjuk atasannya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelas Naruto melihat rasi bintang Leo yang baru saja sempat menjadi pemikirannya.

"Dan menurut anda bagaimana, Uchi –ah… maaf, Sasuke-sama?" kata Naruto yang sempat mendapat lirikan dari Sasuke.

"Hm? Menurutku? Apa ya?" kata Sasuke menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Tentu hal ini sedikit membuat rasa penasaran Naruto menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-sama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mungkin…" kata Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hapuslah air matamu jika kau melihat rasi bintang itu."

Jantung Naruto berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Entah mengapa hal ini mulai membuat kepala Naruto merasa pening dan pandangannya tidak terfokus. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Mungkin hal itulah yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Apa perlu diulang lagi agar kau tidak meneteskan air matamu lagi seperti itu?" kata Sasuke kembali menghapus air mata yang berlinang dari kedua mata Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia sangat merasa bahwa sekarang dirinya adalah perempuan yang benar-benar lemah. Lemah karena dia terus saja menangis, bahkan di hadapan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi.

Hangat, perasaan itulah yang sekarang sedang menjalari tubuh Naruto. Tak disangkanya bahwa Sasuke akan memeluk tubuh mungil nan rapuh miliknya itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar detak jantung atasannya berdetak apa adanya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, aku tidak akan melarangmu," kata Sasuke memeluk lebih erat tubuh Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis saat itu juga. Sasuke tidak akan menyesal jika piama yang dikenakannya akan basah oleh air mata Naruto. Yang pasti, ia merasa lega dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Apa salahnya jika seorang Uchiha seperti dia sekali saja berbuat baik?

***

**-Ruang Kerja Itachi-**

"1 tahun di SD, 1 tahun di SMP, 1 tahun di SMA, dan 2 tahun kuliah? Benar 5 tahun, tak kusangka ada orang sepintar itu di umurnya yang masih 12 tahun," gumam Itachi saat melihat data diri Naruto.

"Menurut anda, bagaimana dengan si Uzumaki-san tersebut?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Sasori?" kata Itachi menyimpan kembali data diri milik Naruto di laci meja kerjanya.

"Maafkan saya jika terkesan lancang. Tapi, apakah sosok Uzumaki-san tidak mengganggu pikiran anda, Itachi-sama?" kata Sasori.

"Maksudmu sosoknya yang mirip dengan Namikaze-sama terdahulu?" kata Itachi mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Itachi-sama. Entah kenapa saya merasakan bahwa Uzumaki-san sangat mirip dengan putra mendiang Namikaze-sama."

"Yah, mereka memang mirip, tapi kau sudah tau jawabannya 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin karena putra mendiang Namikaze-sama adalah laki-laki."

"Dan Uzumaki-san itu perempuan," lanjut Itachi.

Mereka pun terdiam, sungguh tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang ingin katakan satu dengan lainnya. Itachi pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak buku berukuran lumayan besar berwarna coklat yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Tangan kanannya pun mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di deretan rak paling atas.

Setelah mengambil buku bersampul hitam itu, Itachi pun kembali berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya dan setelah sampai, ia pun kembali duduk di singgasananya berhadapan dengan Sasori. Di letakkannya buku bersampul hitam itu di meja lalu dibukanya. Dan kedua matanya pun menangkap sebuah foto yang lumayan besar dan cukup memenuhi halaman pertama itu. Foto keluarga Namikaze yang berdampingan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri 'kan, Sasori? Mereka memang begitu mirip, tapi sayangnya mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Putra Namikaze ini walaupun dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, ia selalu menampakkan cengiran khas-nya, sedangkan si Uzumaki-san, bahkan tersenyum saja mungkin jarang sekali. Tapi ini hanya kesimpulan yang kuambil dari realita yang ada," kata Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasori terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata jauh lebih dari itu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lebih cermat serta menggunakan sebuah logika, perkataan Itachi memang benar adanya. Dan mereka pun pasti sudah mengetahuinya kalau beribu-ribu manusia pasti ada yang mirip. Namun, mirip bukan berarti sama 'kan?

"Tapi memang ada yang aneh di sini. Nama kecilnya, yang sama-sama 'Naruto,'" kata Itachi kemudian.

"Naruto ya? Memang namanya terkesan 'laki-laki' untuk perempuan seperti Uzumaki-san," jelas Sasori.

Hening… hanya terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik oleh Itachi. Suara malam pun ikut serata dalam keheningan itu.

"Maaf Itachi-sama saya berkata seperti ini, tapi memang ada yang agak mengganggu pikiran saya," kata Sasori memecah keheningan.

Itachi melirik ke arah Sasori. "Apa?" katanya kemudian.

"Bukannya Namikaze-sama mempunyai dua putra?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi menutup buku bersampul hitam itu dan memandang ke arah Sasori.

"Ya, kau benar, namanya Namikaze Deidara," jawab Itachi.

'Cinta pertamaku,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ada sedikit rasa rindu saat ia membatin dua kata tersebut.

"Oh… saya pernah bertemu sekali, tapi saat itu saya belum tau namanya. Dimana Deidara-sama sekarang?" kata Sasori.

Itachi sekali lagi berdiri dari duduknya dan mengembalikan buku bersampul hitam itu ke tempatnya, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jujur, dia sangat beruntung, waktu kejadian 6 tahun silang dia tidak ikut dalam tragedi mengenaskan itu. Sekarang dia ada di Singapura, dan sejauh ini dia belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal itu."

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitaukannya?"

"Dan apakah kau ingin membuatnya sedih? Mengetahui kenyataan pahit seperti itu?"

Sasori terdiam. Satu pelajaran penting yang sekarang ia dapatkan setelah melalui situasi itu. Berpikirlah sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya," kata Sasori.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Tidurlah… sudah terlalu larut, dan aku yakin bahwa besok kau akan bekerja keras."

"Permisi Itachi-sama," kata Sasori seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah Itachi, lalu ia pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Itachi.

***

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menggema di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Sinar bulan pun senantiasa menemani langkahnya dari celah-celah jendela yang tertutup, tidak hanya bulan, lampu-lampu yang bergelantungan di atas pun juga menjadi alat untuk menerangi jalannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang terpampang di atas pintu yang ada di hadapannya itu. Perpustakaan UchiNami(2).

Dengan ragu, ia pun mulai menyentuh kenop pintu itu, memutarnya perlahan ke kiri hingga pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka. Dengan sekali dorongan, pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Ia pun memacu kedua kakinya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam. Namun, sebelum ia melakukan hal itu, ia menutup pintu tersebut dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Tanpa sengaja saat dia hendak berjalan menuju ke salah satu lemari di ruangan itu, dia menyenggol sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja hingga buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Di pandanginya buku bersampul biru dan putih yang terjatuh sebelum dipungutnya. Sekilas ia membaca judul buku itu.

The Story of Snow.

Itulah judul dari buku bersampul biru dan putih tersebut. Di dorong rasa penasaran, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan segera membuka buku itu. Dan dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah menikmati kegiatannya.

***

Jam berdetang kencang menujukkan jam 12 malam telah tiba-tiba. Sudah sendari tadi Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa Naruto sudah berhenti menangis dan mungkin tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Dengan gerakan pelan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti menjadi menggendong Naruto secara bridal stlye dan membawanya ke atas ranjang King-size Naruto.

Setelah merasa posisi Naruto tertidur sudah nyaman, Sasuke pun segera mengambil selimut di lemari dan segera menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sampai sebatas leher. Lalu Sasuke pun membelai pipi Naruto lembut. Setelah itu, ia pun mengambil kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya dan membawanya ke jendela. Didudukinya kursi tersebut serta dipandanginya kristal langit yang masih bertebaran di langit luas. Mengharapkan sesuatu dan mulai mengulang kembali ingatan masa lalunya...

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

o).**(1)**. Itu artinya bintang. Pas Zuki lagi bengong liatin bintang, tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya Zuki nyebut bintang dengan kristal, ya jadilah kayak begitu. Dan itulah hasil bengongan Gaje Zuki XDD. *di lempar*. Emang pernyataan yang nggak mutu sih T~T. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Maklumilah otak eror Zuki XD *di gampar*

o).**(2)**. **Uchi**ha-**Nami**kaze, Zuki gabungin tuh. Memang jadi rada maksa XDD. Tapi, tapi, Zuki gak ada ide lain, ya udah pake itu aja XP. Habis mau apalagi? Otak Zuki lagi eror-erornya T~T

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.

**Reply Review:**

**BrunoNadhGravano:** Main Y!M? O.o Ahah… boleh-boleh XD. Iya memang bukan Sasu, tapi si Ita, tapi… Zuki punya rencana lain… *menyeringai licik* *di lempar* Sanckyuu…

**Chiaki Megumi:** Iya, Zuki juga setuju kalau jalan SasuNaru tidak damai. Ini 'kan fic angst. Hehe… mau Zuki siksa mereka berdua XDD *di Rasen-di Chido+di kroyok masal* Sanckyuu…

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Eheh… XDD. Tapi beneran Zuki gak maksud bohongin. Tapi, tapi, tangan dan otak Zuki yang ngontrol. Zuki gak bisa apa-apa XDD *di tabok* Sanckyuu…

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Iya bukan Sasu yang di bunuh Nee, XDD. Masa lalu?? Saso n Naru? Mungkin di Chap ini udah ke jawab. Kalau belum bialng ma Zuki ya Neechan^^. Sanckyuu…

**NakamaLuna:** Yang di bunuh bukan Sasu kok^^. Ahah… Senpai bener memang Ita kalau mati gak pa-pa *di susano'o Ita*. Saso n Naru? Hubungannya? Mungkin udah di jawab di Chap ini. Walaupun Zuki kurang yakin sih… XDD *di tendang* Sanckyuu…

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Saso? Iya memang ada XDD. Masa lalu? Ahah… mungkin udah ke jawab di Chap ini. Atau belum? -.-''a. Sanckyuu…

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer:** Ahah… udah Zuki jawab lewat Chap ini 'kan? XDD Sanckyuu…

**Lovely_Winda:** Iya memang bukan Sasu. Maap kelamaan apdet T~T. Sanckyuu…^^

**Azahi Kisashi:** Wuah… makasih atas masukannya^^. Iya memang pendek, jujur Chap lalu itu buat nyambung Chap ini^^. Masa lalu Saso n Naru? Mungkin udah Zuki jawab di Chap ini^^ Sanckyuu…

**Rin Kajuji:** Ahah… udah Zuki jawab 'kan?^^. Err.. tenang Neji ma Ita. Mungkin Chap depan. Sanckyuu…

**Sherry-me:** Ahah… Zuki memang salah di bagian itu XD. Makasih atas pemberitahuannya^^. Iya, Zuki yang buat aja juga ngiri *nglirik Naru* *di rajam Sasu* Sanckyuu…

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** Kemana aja kamu Vi? Lama gak nongol di FFn Naruto ini. XDD. Eheh? Bukannya Naru yang ngira ya? -.-''a) Gomen kelamaan apdet. Sanckyuu…^^

**Genseki Ryota:** Ryota-kun~ Arigatou udah mau bantu Zuki ngerjain PR Fisika. Hehe… ada untungnya juga Zuki sahabatan sama Lu yang pinter Fisika XDD *di plototin Ryo*. Ahah… memang bukan Sasu, tapi Zuki memang punya rencana lain. Special Thanks for you…^^

.

Uah… Zuki bener-bener sampe mampus buat nih Fic! Ternyata Zuki gak berbakat buat Angst TT~TT. Butuh pendetailan yang banyak sekali. Jujur lebih mudah buat naskah drama dari pada buat cerita T~T.

Fic ini mungkin belum bisa dikatakan angst malah…T~T

Maap kalau terkesan lebay, apalagi memang Zuki gak bisa semudah itu buat fic angst yang penuh dengan air mata(Halah!) *dilempar*. Tapi, Zuki pengen buat XD *di tendang*. Ya jadilah fic Gaje ini T~T…

**Arigatou untuk semuanya yang bersedia meRnR fic Zuki^^.**

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.

**NB: HAPPY BRITHDAY FOR YOU RYOTA-KUN^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** *celingak-celinguk gaje* Wew? O.o Rupanya Zuki lama gax apdet Fic. XDD *depaked* Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Zuki gax apdet2. XD Mumpung lagi ada waktu luang, mending melanjutkan Fic yang sempat tak terurus. XDD

**Warning:** AU, GAJE, OOC –Sangat! XD-, CHARA DEATH!! –May be XD- Alur bikin pusing, mohon agar Minna-sama dapat memahaminya. m(_____)m Angst tapi gax kerasa T~T! -Gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Main Chara: Sasuke x FemNaruto

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Mengapa rajutan sebuah kehampaan bisa menjadi kisah? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah ini memang takdirku? Hanya satu jalan yang harus aku tempuh, yaitu**… **

Suatu Pilihan.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, mempertontonkan kembali dua buah mata biru langit yang sempat tertutup. Samar-samar cahaya mentari yang menerobos dari celah-celah tertentu mulai menguasai rentina matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan Naruto mulai sempurna, begitu pula sempurnanya ia terbangun dari tidur singkat ini. Naruto pun menyingkirkan sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebagian dari selimut itu menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

Naruto memandang ke jendela, tepatnya pada sesosok bocah laki-laki yang terduduk di dekatnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, mungkin penyebabnya adalah kejadian tadi malam, air yang belinang bersumber dari mata. Sempat termenung sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati bocah laki-laki tersebut, hendak menyentuh pundak bocah laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

Namun, belum sempat hal itu terjadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sedikit ada perasaan takut jika ia membangunkan dan mengusik tidur lelap Sasuke, maka ia berkehendak lain dengan berjalan menuju lemari megah di salah satu sisi kamar barunya, dan segera melakukan ritual kecil, membuka-mengambil pakaian-menutup. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan huruf Katakana, yang berartikan 'kamar mandi'. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, ia langsung melakukan ritual lainnya, yang sayangnya tak mau menjelaskan secara mendetail.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari ruang tersebut, dengan balutan baju kantor berwarna biru tua dan rok 3 cm di atas lutut, rambut pirangnya tergerai dan sedikit basah. Ia mengambil sisir di atas meja dan segera menyisir mahkotanya, dari atas kebawah, lalu menggabungkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya dan diekor satu, tinggi kebelakang, menyisakan rambut pirang bagian depan yang tergerai, sedikit menutupi keningnya.

Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke yang ternyata belum terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya sesaat, bukan berarti selamanya. Dan kemungkinan masih tertawan oleh buaian mimpi-mimpi indahnya yang hanya ia sendirilah yang mengetahuinya. Tangan kanannya kini benar-benar menyentuh pundak Sasuke, sedikit membuat goncangan-goncangan kecil agar orang yang bersangkutan segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, ternyata goncangan-goncangan itu tidak bisa membangunkan Sasuke, kepala Sasuke pun masih tertunduk

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian wajah Sasuke, belum sampai tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke, ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba jatuh ke pelukkannya. Rasa panik pun mulai mengusai jiwa dan raga Naruto, terlebih lagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa wajah putih Sasuke, lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan bagian tubuh lainnya, suhu badannya meningkat sangat drastis, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"SASUKE!!" teriak Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

*.#.#.#.*

oOo THE STORY OF SNOW oOo

Chap. 4 (Antara Kematian Dan Darah)

**-Pukul 05.47, Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Terlihat sesosok gadis bermbut pirang sedang terduduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang tunggu. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas perbatasan antara lutut dan pinggul. Bau obat-obatan dan ruangan bernuansa putih pun mendominasi lingkungan di sekitarnya, teriakan maupun tangis histeris nampak terdengar nyaring di saat ada berita buruk yang mendatangi mereka.

Sayang sekali, walaupun semua itu sangat mengganggu Naruto, sesuatu apa pun usaha untuk menghentikannya sama sekali tidak dilakukan. Toh, lagi pula kenapa ia harus repot-repot melakukannya? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu, yang terpisah darinya, karena dihalangi dinding dan pintu yang memisahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan seseorang sukses membuat Naruto tidak menundukkan kepalanya lagi, bahkan ia sekarang sedang memandang ke wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya, sekaligus kakak dari orang yang ditunggunya. Uchiha Itachi, -calon korban barunya.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, sama sekali belum ada kabar tentang Sasuke-sama, beliau sedang dalam penanganan Dokter," jawab Naruto kembali menundukkan kepala.

Itachi mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Naruto, mula-mula keheningan mulai mendatangi mereka, tapi hal itu segera pergi dikarenakan langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama, semakin mendekat hingga pada akhirnya langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan Itachi. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berambut merah yang diduga menjadi penyebab suara langkah kaki itu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Itachi. Itachi mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasori, tolong jaga adikku, aku masih ada urusan di kantor," kata Itachi seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Naruto yang tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama," jawab Sasori.

Berlalunya Itachi membuat Sasori mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Naruto, menggantikan Itachi yang sudah pergi. Sasori melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepala, sebenarnya Naruto tahu bahwa Sasori sedang mengamatinya. Tetapi Naruto hanya membiarkannya. Ruang tunggu di rumah sakit ini begitu ramai, dengan berbagai suara kepedihan mau pun suara kebahagiaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Namun, Naruto merasakan bahwa semua keadaan ini hanya kehampaan semata yang menguasai segalanya.

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasori yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Ada apa Sasori-san?" tanya Naruto menanggapi panggilan Sasori.

Sasori merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Bukan kertas biasa, tapi kertas yang memang sudah didesain secara khusus untuk mencetak sesuatu tertentu. Sasori menyerahkan kertas berukuran 10 cm x 7 cm itu kepada Naruto, Naruto menerimanya lalu memperhatikan baik-baik gambar seseorang yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Kedua mata Naruto melebar dengan sempurna di kala ia mengetahui siapa sosok bocah laki-laki kecil berambut pirang yang sedang menujukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"I-ini…"

"Ya, Namikaze Naruto-sama," kata Sasori sedikit tersenyum kecil saat dugaannya mengenai sasaran, yang kontras digambarkan oleh raut wajah Naruto.

"Na-Namikaze Na-Naruto… Sama?" desis Naruto mencermati baik-baik wajah bocah laki-laki kecil yang mirip dengan wajahnya itu.

"Apakah kau mengenal beliau?" tanya Sasori.

Naruto terus memandangi foto itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, darahnya seakan membeku mengetahui ada salah satu orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, Naruto menyerahkan foto itu kepada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori menerimannya, dan menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Maaf Sasori-san, tapi saya tidak mengenal beliau," jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasori menunduk kecewa.

**Klek! **

Pintu ruang rawat Sasuke terbuka, Sasori dan Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Dokter yang muncul di balik pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-sama, Dok?" tanya Sasori mendahului Naruto yang ingin mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Beliau tidak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin biasa yang mungkin karena kebanyakan menghirup angin malam yang jelas-jelas bisa membawa pengaruh buruk untuk tubuh manusia," jelas Dokter.

Sekarang Naruto merasa bersalah saat mendengar pernyataan sang Dokter. Yah, ini semua memang salahnya, karena membiarkan tuannya berlama-lama terterpa angin malam waktu itu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang pada akhirnya, tapi rasa bersalah bisa mengambil tempat sesuka hatinya, mirip tapi berbeda.

"Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan," kata Dokter seraya memberi jalan untuk Naruto dan Sasori masuk ke ruang perawatan Sasuke.

Sasori dan Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sasuke. Di sana, mereka dapat melihat Sasuke yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan kosong yang tertuju pada sebuah jendela kaca yang terbuka, memperlihatkan lukisan alam yang menawan di setiap garis-garis khayalnya. Sasori dan Naruto dengan perlahan mulai mendekati Sasuke, rupanya tuan mereka tersebut sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka, hal itu dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang memandang ke arah mereka secara bergantian.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama," ucap Sasori dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang ke arah jendela. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia di ruang itu. Naruto masih berdiri, ia bimbang akan melakukan apa, mungkin duduk bersama Sasori, tapi ia tidak menginginkannya. Mendekati Sasuke? Dan mengganggu tuannya? Lupakan. Hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan.

"Sasori, siapkan mobil untukku," kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasori memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan raut keterkejutan. "Ta-tapi, keadaan anda ba-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakaan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ba-baiklah, saya permisi," kata Sasori membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan sempat melemparkan senyum kecil kepada Naruto, lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua saja, saling tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, terlebih lagi Naruto yang paling bersikeras berkutat pada dunianya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bingung akan melakukan apa, sebagai asisten pribadi yang terbilang masih muda, ia memang belum mampu mengusai bidangnya. Apalagi, ia belum berpengalaman pula dalam hal ini. Tapi, ia harus bisa, demi memperlancar tugas utamanya… Membunuh.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan segala lamunan Naruto. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan, mencari sekilas arti dari lautan bahtera samudra bernuansa biru mau pun hitam. Namun segera berakhir ketika Sasuke mulai mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Kemasi semua barang-barangku!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dia pun mengambil koper yang tersembunyi di kolong ranjang Sasuke dan membukanya. Lalu membuka lemari kecil yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke dan memindahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam koper, dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir dengan menutup kedua-duanya. Kembalilah ia berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke langsung berdiri, namun karena mungkin kondisinya yang masih labil, ia kembali terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?!" seru Naruto panik.

Sasuke memandangi wajah bola mata Naruto yang menyiratkan rasa kepanikkan yang berlebihan, serasa ada suatu sensasi hangat yang mengajak jantungnya untuk berlari, bersenang-senang dan menikmati betapa sempurnanya rasa sensasi itu. Terlebih saat menyentuh hati kecilnya, membuat ia mengetahui apa sensasi tersebut. Namun sayangnya ia tak mengetahui apa nama darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya pusing biasa," balas Sasuke datar

"…" Naruto tak berani mengucap apa pun, bahkan ia tak sadar saat tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke, dan segera menarik kembali setelah menyadarinya.

***

**Perpustakaan yang hening, hanya terdengar suara berlembar-lembar halaman buku yang dibolak-balik. Di lain itu semua, sosok tersebut masih menikmati kegiatannya, membaca beberapa kalimat yang berkumpul menjadi sebuah paragraf. **

**The Story of Snow.**

**Tanpa perasaan lelah ia terus membaca isi dari buku itu… Tanpa perasaan lelah ia terus mencermati segala sesuatu yang tertulis di sana… Tanpa perasaan lelah… ia tetap melukiskan kejadian yang ada…**

**Walaupun malam tak akan pernah berubah menjadi siang… Sampai kalimat terakhir, ia tetap tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan perpustakaan UchiNami. Perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat terakhir kalinya ia dapat berkumpul dengan kehangatan keluarga. **

**Yang tanpa ia sadari amat dirindukannya…**

***

Keramaian di siang hari bahkan terasa hampa, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Cahaya panas yang dipancarkan sang matahari mengiringi Naruto dan Sasuke yang meluncur menggunakan alat bantu bernama mobil, semakin menambah jumlah kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan panjang. Naruto tidak tahu, ke mana Sasuke akan membawa dirinya. Sekali sebelum berangkat, ia sempat berpikir Sasuke akan membawanya pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha, namun ternyata dugaannya salah, hal itu diperkuat dengan jalan yang tidak menuju tempat obyek pertama.

Naruto hanya terdiam, tak berani mengucap satu patah kata pun saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di sebuah halaman luas area sekolah tingkat elit. Sangat, sangat ingin bertanya apa alasan tuannya membawa ia kemari. Selain alasan pada kalimat pertama dalam paragraf, alasan tersendiri menjadi kunci mati bibirnya. Pasrah akan apa pun yang akan segera ia terima. Lagi pula statusnya sekarang adalah asisten pribadi, hal besar yang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali sekutu Naruto. Asisten pribadi perenggut nyawa.

Saat dirasakannya mobil yang mereka tumpangi terhenti, mengabaikan renungan dalam otak, Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan berlari melalui belakang mobil, terhenti tepat ketika ia sudah sampai di samping kanan pintu mobil milik sang tuan. Dengan segera ia raih kenop pintu mobil tersebut, tarikkan ringan membuat pintu mengkilat bertabrakan dengan cahaya matahari itu terbuka lebar, mempertontonkan sesosok bocah laki-laki tampan yang menuruni mobil dengan ekspresi datar. Bahkan enggan untuk mengucapkan dua kata 'terima kasih' atas bantuan yang ditawarkan si asisten pribadi.

Maklum saja, sifat Uchiha bungsu tak terbantahkan. Naruto hanya menuruti bayangan Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, seakan menuntunnya menuju keselarasan makna perjalanan yang entah panjang atau singkat. Asalkan sudah sampai tujuan, sudah cukup 'kan menjawab rasa penasaran kecil yang mengidap di diri Naruto? Opini atau Fakta? Jawabannya adalah dua-duanya. Benar 'kan?

Jeritan histeris dari seluruh anak yang berada di lorong sekolah langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Naruto sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok-pelosok lorong tersebut, ternyata beratus murid yang kebanyakan perempuan tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tajam, sedangkan tatapan mereka akan melembut saat memandang pada Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Sungguh tidak adil memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menerima semua tatapan itu, tidak terkecuali pandangan yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan serta pandangan menusuk agar Naruto tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Fakta baru, Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi manusia dipuja-puja manusia lainnya.

Merasa risih, Naruto mempercepat laju jalannya hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Perlakuan bodoh dan memalukan, karena yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang berjalan berada di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Dirasakannya Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuh ke belakang, tepat dimana Naruto sekarang telah tertundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Sasuke-sama!" ucap Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Naruto. Namun lama kelamaan tatapan itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, menariknya untuk ikut berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya. Awalnya Naruto sempat ingin menolak uluran kehangatan tersendiri dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menolak begitu saja. Seharusnya ia menolak, tapi ia tak bisa. Hati kecilnyalah yang kini telah mengendalikan raga mau pun jiwa. Aura tidak mengenakkan memang mengancam di sekitar. Naruto tidak peduli, yang penting perhatian dari orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian telah tertuju pada dirinya. Bukan orang lain.

Terus mereka melangkah, melewati beberapa kelas yang berderet. Tak peduli barang sedikit pun saat bocah-bocah seumuran mereka memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke seperti orang kerasukan setan. Tak peduli tatapan kematian yang tertuju pada Naruto. Tak peduli pada mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena yang mereka pedulikan lebih penting dari segalanya. Segalanya yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Hanya sekilas memang. Karena Sasuke langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruang yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke datang kemari. Tetapi sentuhan sekecil itu saja sudah berhasil membuat hati Naruto bergetar. Bagaimana jika 'lebih' dari itu? Pertanyaan yang tergantung jawabannya.

Memasuki ruang itu, Naruto menautkan kedua alis saat mendapati sesosok wanita cantik terduduk di singgasananya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pening. Terpaksa Naruto mencengkram dan menahan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya. Dari situ ia mempunyai satu lagi kesimpulan. Ia tidak mengenal wanita cantik tersebut, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata lain. Apa yang harus ia percaya? Akal sehat atau kata hati? Atau mengabaikan keduanya? Hasil akhirnya yang ia dapat hanya rasa pusing saja. Namun yang ia pilih adalah pertanyaan terakhir, meninggalkan rasa penasaran jauh di lubang hitam tak berdasar dalam hatinya.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, bolehkah saya izin ke toilet?" kata Naruto pelan.

Sepelan-pelannya perkataan Naruto, tapi jangan ragukan alat pendengaran Uchiha bungsu. Suara Naruto terdengar jelas di telinganya. Melirik sebentar, Sasuke langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Mendapat persetujuan, Naruto segera pamit undur diri, meninggalkan wanita cantik yang membelalakan kedua mata saat arah pandangnya tertuju pada Naruto.

**('Na-Namikaze Naruto? Bukan. Apakah dia… Uzumaki Naruto?')**

"Apakah ada masalah, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati perilaku wanita cantik yang ia panggil Tsunade itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ah… tidak ada, Uchiha-kun…" kata Tsunade walau tak yakin dengan perkataanya tadi.

"Hn."

"Ah iya, ada keperluan apa sehingga Uchiha-kun sendiri mendatangi saya secara khusus?" tanya Tsunade.

"Memerlukan bantuan anda untuk mengirimkan salah satu guru terbaik dari sekolah ini, agar menjadi guru yang membimbing saya di rumah," kata Sasuke membuat Tsunade menautkan kedua alis.

"Maksudnya? Anda akan menggunakan sistem pembelajaran _home schooling_?" tanya Tsunade yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Sasuke.

"Ya, dan ada alasan tersendiri dimana saya tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung kepada anda."

"Baiklah jika anda menginginkan hal tersebut," kata Tsunade.

"Hn."

***

Naruto terus melangkahkan kedua kaki. Seharusnya ia tak mengenal tempat ini, namun entah kenapa setiap sudut di sekitar sekolah ini seakan sangat ia kenal. Seperti seluruhnya terlukis secara permanen di dalam otaknya. Merasa heran memang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menuju ke tempat dimana menjadi tempat dirinya meminta izin pada Sasuke. Menuruti pemikiran, ternyata tidak ada salahnya. Dengan waktu relatif cepat, ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aneh bukan? Tempat yang **ia rasa **baru pertama kali ia kunjungi, begitu mudahnya tempat-tempat yang ia cari tertemukan. Seperti saat ini.

Naruto segera memasuki toilet tersebut. Tapi ada yang salah, karena yang ia masuki, bukan toilet perempuan, melainkan toilet laki-laki. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto memilih memasuki toilet laki-laki yang jelas-jelas bukan tempat seharusnya ia berada? Perasaan nyaman? Ya, mungkin itu alasannya. Tetapi setidaknya ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal 'kan? Tetapi apa?

Setelah memasuki toilet, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kecil yang tersedia dan memasukinya serta menutup pintu rapat. Tidak memperdulikan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

'Mangsa empuk yang bodoh,' batin bocah laki-laki tersebut senang.

Bocah laki-laki itu menyandarkan diri di pintu sebelah pintu di balik Naruto berada. Menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto keluar. Sempat terlonjak kaget saat mendapati tubuhnya telah terhimpit antara tubuh seseorang dan dinding. Naruto membelalakan mata ketika seseorang tersebut hendak menciumnya secara ganas. Lantas Naruto memukul keras wajah bocah laki-laki tersebut hingga berdarah.

"Brengsek! Nikmati saja bodoh!" seru bocah laki-laki tersebut kembali hendak menyerang Naruto.

Namun gerakkannya terhenti ketika sebuah pistol hitam metalik teracung mulus tepat di depan keningnya, membuat orang yang bersangkutan terdiam membatu serta memandang takut ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya menundukkan kepala, kini tengah menatap tajam ke arah bocah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan menjadi kelinci percobaannya dalam menekan pelatuk pistol.

"Aku bilang… Siapa namamu?!!" bentak Naruto sudah bersiap-siap menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"Su-Su-Suigetsu!" seru bocah bernama Suigetsu itu ketakutan.

Naruto menyeringai licik. Dengan kecepatan perdetik, tiga peluru pistol milik Naruto telah beralih menembus kepala Suigetsu. Darah merah pekat berlomba untuk mengeluarkan diri dari tempatnya semula. Tubuh Suigetsu terjatuh kelantai dengan keras. Naruto tahu, jiwa di dalam raga Suigetsu telah terenggut dan dimakan habis oleh malaikat kematian. Tetapi ia belum puas. Maka dari itulah ia mengambil pisau lipat yang tersembunyi di balik saku roknya, dan menusukkan pisau itu tepat mengenai bagian sekitar hati milik Suigetsu. Teriakan miris masih terdengar, namun segera tergantikan dengan rintihan kesakitan.

Naruto memandang hampa ke arah hati Suigetsu yang sekarang telah beralih di tangannya. Darah membanjiri lantai toilet dan tangan Naruto. Ia tahu, setelah ini dia akan segera membereskan kegiatannya ini tanpa jejak. Namun bukan itu yang sekarang telah ada dipikirannya…

Memejamkan mata, Naruto menangis dalam hati. Menangis karena lagi-lagi ia merenggut nyawa manusia, yang seharusnya bukan merupakan tugasnya…

_

_

Tetapi ia harus melakukannya, karena ini demi kelancaran dalam menjalankan tugas...

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Reply Review:**

**Aoi no Tsuki: **Iya, mereka berdua memang pasangan paling romantis!! XD Arigatou Nee atas ripiunya. ^^

**NakamaLuna:** Silahkan. ^^ *rajamed by Naru* Hubungan Saso ma Naru udah jelas apa belum Nee? Sudah jelas belum di sini Naru cowok apa cewek? T.T Kalau belum, berarti takdir berkata bahwa jawabannya akan datang di Chap. depan. XD XP *tabok* Arigatou Nee atas ripiunya. ^^

**Chiaki Megumi:** Arigatou Nee~ ^^ *peluk-peluk* *ditendang* Iya, di sini memang ada 'Namikaze Naruto'. X} May be faktanya tersembunyi di antara kedua opini dari Nee. =) Arigatou Nee atas ripiunya. ^^

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Menurut Nee Fic ini bagus dijadiin Fic Yaoi apa straight? Soalnya Zuki masih bingung menentukannya. Awalnya di sini memang Naru-nya cewek, tapi entah di Chap depan masih cewek apa gax. Soalnya Zuki udah dapet ide untuk membuat Naru jadi cowok. XD *digeplak* Arigatou atas ripiunya. ^^

**Yuuzu-Chan:** T.T | Naru yang dibicarakan Ita ma Saso itu bukan Naruto-yang-menjadi-asisten-pribadi-Sasuke. Tetapi 'Naruto yang lain. ^^ Moga aja Nee udah ngerti maksudnya. ^^' Arigatou Nee atas ripiunya. ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Yx sesuatu itu apa Vi? -.-'' O ya, jawaban dari tebakkan Vi mungkin akan terjawab di Chap. depan. =) Cinta antara SasuNaru? Entahlah udah ada apa belum. ==a *depaked karena gaje* Arigatou atas ripiunya Vi. ^^ =)

**Harllot Scord:** Iya, angstnya memang belum keliatan. T.T | Tetep SasuNaru kok, gax mungkin jadi ItaNaru ^^' Arigatou atas ripiunya Nadh. ^^

**Azahi Kisashi:** Doble kata 'ya' untuk Kisashi-san. ^^ Tentang Naru yang tadinya cewek nyamar jadi cowok atau sebaliknya may be akan terjawab di Chap. depan. ^^' Kejadian 6 tahun? Belum terpikir jawabannya di my otak. XD *sepaked* Di sini Zuki sengaja buat Naru pinter, kasian aja ma Naru yang diejek bodoh terus. ==' Iya, angst-nya memang belum keliatan. T.T Arigatou atas ripiunya. =) ^^ =)

**Genseki no Ryota:** Oh Teme~~ T.T kau memang orang yang paling pengertian. TTT^TTT *terharu + peluk2* *gaploked by Teme* Arigatou atas ripiunya Teme~~ ^^

**Kurukanda-B-Nolawie:** Dari awal memang sama 'kan Kuru?? T.T'' Arigatou atas ripiunya Kuru. ^^ =) =) =)

**.'s:** Arigatou. ^^ Perpustakan UchiNami ya? Kemungkinan jawabannya akan ada di Epilog. Soalnya Zuki punya rencana tersendiri tentang perpustakaan itu. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya ya… ^^ =)

**Mendy'dLovelyLucifer:** Iya, ^^ Memang Zuki juga ngerasa aneh banget. T.T Ta-tapi… biarlah. XP *ditakol Mendy* Arigatou atas ripunya Mendy. ^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:** Arigatou. ^^ Ini bukan SasoNaru kox, tetap SasuNaru nomer satu. =) Arigatou atas ripiunya. ^^

**Fuyuno Hoshi:** Arigatou. ^^ iya, gax pa-pa kox. =) Naru nangis pas nglihat rasi bintang itu bukan karena rasi bintangnya. Tapi Naru teringat 'sesuatu' =) Masa lalu Naruto akan datang di akhir-akhir epilog. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya ya… =) ^^

**Vanadise:** Arigatou. ^^ Di sini memang belum jelas Naru itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Kerena sebenarnya Zuki masih bingung mau menjadikan Naru sebagai perempuan atau laki-laki. =) Arigatou atas ripiunya ya… =) =)

…

Thanks a lot for My Baka Teme yang meneror Zuki setiap malam untuk segera mengapdet nih Fic atu. ==a

Udah tahu sekarang udah kelas 3!! Pakai maksa pula!! DX

Zuki gax berani menceritakan lebih mendetail tentang pembunuhan Suigetsu. DX Takut kalau Fic ini malah jadi rated M. XP Sudah Zuki putuskan untuk 'meletakkan' Fic ini cukup di rated T saja. XP XP *digeplak*

O ya, bagi yx belum mengerti maksud Fic Zuki, apa perlu Zuki kasih selingan masa lalu Sasu dan Naru(Namikaze atau pun Uzumaki)?? Menurut Minna-sama Fic ini bagusnya tetap menjadi Fic straight apa Yaoi? Maksudnya… Naru tetep cewek apa cowok? Jika Minna-sama menginginkan Naru berubah jadi cowok, Zuki bisa mengabulkannya. Karena Zuki udah menemukan alur cerita yx pas dengan Naru cowok. Begitu pula dengan Naru cewek =)

…

**Arigatou untuk semuanya yang bersedia meRnR fic Zuki. ^^**

**..**

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

..

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Akhirnya bisa ngapdet lagi~! XD*menghela nafas gax penting***

**Pertama-tama saya mau mengatakan (halah!), walaupun memang di sini genre-nya Angst, tetapi memang isi fic-nya belum sampai situ (parahnya! T.T). Itu semua karena gaya cerita saya jika menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini suka menggunakan alur diperlambat, dan membuat reader penasaran dengan isi cerita saya. **

**Segala ketidakjelasan yang belum terungkap di Fic ini, akan mulai terungkap seiring bertambahnya chapter.**

**Dimohon untuk bersabar sebab jujur saya juga kebingungan mengatur alur ceritanya. *dapet tabok***

**Warning!: **

**Alternative Universe, Out of Character, and Boys Love! **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** NARUTO **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** The Story of Snow **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Angst **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Walau jujur tak dapat kupungkiri sekali pun, Sasuke memang satu-satunya keturunan terakhir Uchiha, yang akan mengemban seluruh usaha keluarga dan mewarisi seluruh harta milik Uchiha." Ia tersenyum senang. "…Setelah keberadaanku tidak diakui lagi." **:::**

* * *

"Apa masih ada bukti tentang pembunuhan itu?"

"Tidak, pak. Bahkan perkiraan pembunuhan tersebut tidak benar, karena bukti-bukti menunjukkan korban bunuh diri."

Naruto kecil menyeringai mendengar informasi itu dari polisi secara langsung. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa lepas sebagai pengekspresian diri atas kemenangannya di balik selimut. Ia tak menyangka polisi-polisi tersebut begitu bodoh di matanya. Diam-diam, Naruto mencuri pandang pada tuannya yang berdiri kokoh tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan teman-teman Sasuke tenggelam dalam linangan air mata, melihat tubuh Suigetsu yang sudah tak bernyawa diangkat menuju mobil Ambulan.

Garis kuning melintang di tempat kejadian, menjadi saksi bisu saat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kerumunan, diikuti Naruto yang menyimpan senyum puas di bibir.

Mobil terparkir menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sebagai tuan, Sasuke memimpin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cepat Naruto beralih membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan sang Uchiha muda memasuki kursi pengemudi. Kemudian tanpa kata terucap, ia segera berlari tergesa memindahkan diri ke sudut tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, duduk di samping Sasuke. Perlahan, seiringin dengan lajuan mobil pembelah jalan, mereka meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Bagi Naruto, kasus pembunuhannya kali ini telah usai.

* * *

**~oOo~ THE STORY OF SNOW ~oOo~**

**Chap. 5 (Jati Diri Yang Mulai Terungkap)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Itachi mengerutkan kening ketika membaca laporan keuangan yang diserahkan oleh Sasori. Entah mengapa ia berpikir penanganan pada hal tersebut tidak sesuai pada struktur-struktur perkembangan perusahaan yang sudah direncanakan secara matang. Penasaran, ia mengambil berkas keuangan bulan lalu di laci mejanya, lalu setelah tertemukan langsung ia sandingkan pada laporan keuangan terbaru. Tat kala kedua mata onyx tersebut sesering mungkin membuka dan menutup, ingin memastikan berulang-ulang kedetailan laporan yang benar atau salah.

"Ini aneh," gumam Itachi masih memperiksa kedua laporan tadi.

Rasa khawatir mengendap di relung hati Itachi, tak akan bisa menguap dengan mudah kecuali ia benar-benar memastikan sesuatu yang menusuk pemikiran. Kebimbangan menemaninya saat ia menekan suatu tombol pada telepon yang tergeletak diam di sudut meja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Suara seorang wanita dewasa keluar dari _speaker_ telepon. Menandakan usaha Itachi dalam menghubungi seseorang sukses terlaksana. Wanita yang merangkap sebagai asisten Itachi tersebut menunggu kurang lebih tiga puluh detik sebelum pada akhirnya Itachi membuka mulut.

"Sambungkan saya dengan Sasori," pinta Itachi.

"Baik tuan! Mohon ditunggu," ujar sang asisten memutuskan sambungan dan segera menyambung kembali pada Sasori.

Di samping itu, Sasori bersandar pada kursinya dengan malas. Di hadapannya kini ada sebuah _Laptop_ berwarna silver terbuka lebar dengan cahaya terang bederang menyilaukan kedua mata. Sesekali mata itu menyipit hingga Sasori lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kedua matanya sejenak. Hanya sekilas karena tak lama setelah itu, telepon yang menemani benda elektronik yang tersedia di meja berkicau riang. Menandakan seseorang akan mengajak dirinya untuk memulai topik.

Ia mengerutkan kening sebelum pada akhirnya menekan satu tombol sebagai kunci terbuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Maaf tuan. Itachi-sama ingin menemui anda di ruangannya sekarang."

Sasori memejamkan mata sejenak lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya."

Obrolan singkat tertutup saat terhalang kematian sambungan. Sasori menghela nafas seraya mengarah _mouse_ yang secara otomatis diikuti _kusor_ pada layar _Laptop_ menuju tanda 'x' di pojok kanan atas layar. Klik satu kali, ia berhasil keluar dari aplikasi _Microsoft Word_ yang terbuka. Kemudian _kusor_ terkendali beralih di sudut kiri paling bawah, persis melakukan kegiatan pertama hingga membuahkan hasil berupa mematikan Laptop. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kelima jari tangan di atas meja, menunggu agar cahaya pada benda di hadapannya segera padam.

Tak sia-sia, Sasori langsung menutup Laptop seusai apa yang ia tunggu telah terlaksana. Lantas ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya berbekal kacamata _simple_ yang menghias wajah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali ia mengumbar senyum pada teman pekerja yang lain. Namun isi otaknya berpikir ke pandangan awal. Tentang apa yang sekiranya akan dibicarakan Itachi, membuat hatinya tak setenang tadi sewaktu ia berhasil menjalankan misi demi menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulan terkini pada sang atasan. Perasaan tidak enak mengepung secepat kilat menyambar saat dugaan sekecil perlakuan salah mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

Serasa hanya sepersekian detik ia melangkah dari ruang kerja menuju ruang Itachi. Kini butuh persetujuan dari seluruh anggota tubuh dalam memenuhi permintaan sang pengendali organ. Gugup berkelebihan mengenang momen dimana ia mengetuk pintu ruang Itachi. Awal yang sunyi, langsung tergantikan suara pertanda silahkan masuk dari seseorang yang menjadi sebab ia sesalah tingkah seperti itu.

Sukses. Sasori menunduk hormat pada Itachi yang sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh dua berkas berbentuk kertas _HVS_ berukuran _A4_ di meja kerja. Itachi sendiri tersenyum sejenak sebagai tanda pemberian hormat Sasori diterima begitu ramah.

"Silahkan duduk, Sasori. Apa kau hanya ingin menjadi patung di sana?" ucap Itachi bernada canda.

Sasori berbalas senyum sembari berjalan mendekat, meraih punggung kursi hangat mulai berhadapan dengan Itachi di sela ia mendudukkan diri.

"Maaf Itachi-sama. Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sasori menunduk.

Itachi meletakkan kedua berkas di atas meja. Kedua mata onyx tersebut menatap tajam sejenak beralih menjadi tatapan biasa penuh ketulusan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Hanya saja… Aku ingin bertanya, uang sebesar ini digunakan secara penuh atau hanya setengah-tengah dalam proyek pembangunan hotel di barat kota?"

Sasori memandang Itachi sambil menerima dua berkas yang disodorkan padanya. Kedua mata Sasori menyipit sebagai tanda pemastian ia tak salah melihat angka nominal yang berselisih terlampau jauh dari berkas lama jangka sebulan.

"Setahu saya, dana yang digunakan untuk membangun hotel yang baru tidak memerlukan biaya ekstra seperti yang tertera di laporan keuangan bulan ini. Tetapi Hyuuga-san yang mengatur kegiatan pembangunan hotel membutuhkan biaya lebih untuk pekerjaannya. Dan di sini sebagian besar uang yang dikeluarkan menjadi tanda tanya mengenai fasilitas apa lagi yang mungkin akan digunakan," jelas Sasori menunjuk kolom kosong pada deretan kata keterangan.

Itachi menautkan kedua alis kembali mengamati berkas. "Jadi, dana ini hanya digunakan untuk yang luar saja? Apa bagian dalam belum ada rancangan perencanaannya?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Maaf Itachi-sama. Saya kurang tahu tentang rancangan gedung di barat kota. Menurut informasi yang saya peroleh, pembangunan gedung hotel kali ini… lumayan lama dan terkesan lambat. Namun dana yang dikeluarkan melebihi batas normal daripada proyek pembangunan hotel sebelumnya."

Itachi menganggukkan kepala lalu memasukkan dua berkas tadi di map masing-masing. Ia beralih memandang Sasori yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"O ya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi membahas topik lain.

"Putra mahkota keturunan terakhir Uchiha kita sudah membaik dan sehat kembali," jawab Sasori tersenyum sekenanya yang langsung ditanggapi sang atasan dengan tawa lepas.

"Yah. Bisa kau bayangankan jika Otouto mendengar perkataanmu, Sasori. Aku sangat yakin dia akan mencincangmu saat itu juga," ujar Itachi menutup mulut agar tawanya tidak keluar lagi, terpaksa membuat Sasori sedikit menahan kikikkan geli yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, tuan, hm…" ucap Sasori setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kau yang memulainya, Sasori." Lalu ia menghela nafas sembari membenarkan posisi duduk agar nampak nyaman. "Walau jujur tak dapat kupungkiri sekali pun, Sasuke memang satu-satunya keturunan terakhir Uchiha, yang akan mengemban seluruh usaha keluarga dan mewarisi seluruh harta milik Uchiha." Ia tersenyum senang. "…Setelah keberadaanku tidak diakui lagi."

Sasori terpaku. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa senyuman itu benar-benar senyuman tulus berasal dari dalam kalbu yang terdalam. Ia tahu tuan Uchiha sulung tersebut tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Ia tahu itu, sangat mengetahui segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Itachi. Semua ekspresinya, begitu terpahat sempurna di memori otak Sasori. Termasuk perhatian khusus Itachi yang ia berikan terhadap sang bungsu Uchiha yang masih diragukan atas pengetahuan akan hal ini atau tidak. Itachi memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika dua cangkir kopi sebagai penghilang penat?" tawar Itachi berdiri dari duduknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasori yang paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi mengangguk setuju seraya mengikuti jejak sang tuan. "Asal anda menikmatinya, tuan."

Dan sebagai penutup, sosok mereka pun tidak nampak dari pandangan, menghilang di balik pintu yang perlahan menutup rapat.

* * *

Entah mengapa pergantian siang menjadi malam begitu cepat terasa. Belum setengah jalan Sasuke dan Naruto mengendarai mobil menuju ke kediaman Uchiha, matahari sudah menyelinap masuk dari balik awan hitam yang menghias langit biru bercampur cahaya keemasan oranye. Belum pernah ada yang menduga rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mulai meramaikan suasana sore yang cerah tersebut. Memang tidak dapat mereka elakkan jika hawa saat ini sedikit aneh berdasarkan alasan suhu sekitar yang bercampur secara tak merata.

Diam-diam Naruto tidak pernah lelah memperhatikan tuan Uchiha yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan ramai. Sadar atau tidak bagi sang Uzumaki, Sasuke sudah menyadari gerak-gerik Naruto dari awal mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hingga sampai di titik terakhir mereka masih berdua dalam latar keheningan yang sebetulnya tidak memberikan rasa nyaman sekalipun. Sasuke merasakan hal itu, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Namun Sasuke lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa. Mengabaikan Naruto yang tidak pernah tertebak jalan pikirannya oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto agak terkejut ketika acara melirik sang tuan tertangkap basah sendiri oleh obyek. Ia segera mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela yang tertutup, berusaha menenangkan diri sembari mengatur detak jantunganya yang berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Setetes, dua tetes air keluar dari pori-pori kulit Naruto turun perlahan ke bawah, seakan mengajak berlomba air hujan yang mengalir mulus di sisi luar kaca jendela mobil. Tanpa mengetahu kini sang Uchiha muda beralih mengamatinya dari kursi pengemudi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Naruto membeku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia merasa terkesan bodoh dan menghina pekerjaannya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga goncangan dari luar yang mengganggu sikap tubuh dan mimik wajah. Pertanyaan Sasuke begitu menusuk sebab baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membaca gerak-gerik Naruto secara misterius.

"Kau dengar itu, kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke kembali berucap.

"M-maaf Sasuke-sama," ucap Naruto berkata berusaha menekan aura Sasuke yang sedikit menghalangi sekaligus mengatur ruang geraknya yang terlepas dari kata luas. Merasa ada sedikit kelonggaran atas pemberian Sasuke, Naruto mulai berkata, "S-sedari tadi saya sudah lancang memperhatikan anda." Naruto kembali terbungkam, bingung ingin menggunakan alasan yang bagaimana supaya sang tuan tidak mencurigai dirinya lebih dari itu. Beruntung dalam keadaan terdesak, ia mendapat berkah berupa pendapatan alasan yang terbilang logis. "A-anda belum meminum obat d-dari tadi pagi sewaktu anda pergi. S-saya khawatir d-dengan kesehatan S-Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menarik alis ke atas sedikit menolehkan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang ternyata melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela kaca mobil, kemudian beralih berkutat pada jalanan yang terlampau licin dilalui kendaraan beroda.

"Cepat."

Naruto melirik takut ke arah Sasuke. Jika tidak salah dengar, bukankah tuannya tadi berkata suatu kata?

"Ambilkan obatnya dan berikan padaku," perintah Sasuke seraya memutar setir mobil ke kiri saat melewati tikungan.

Naruto agak tergagap langsung membuka tasnya secara tergesa, bertujuan mencari benda yang diminta Sasuke. Tetapi panik melanda ketika sebotol tablet obat pemberian Dokter seusai pemeriksaan tadi tidak ada di tempat. Masih tidak percaya, ia kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, bebekal harapan benda yang telah sempurna ia jadikan alasan tersentuh oleh tangan dan terpandang oleh mata.

"Ada di saku bajumu."

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi ia segera mengecek seluruh baju yang terajut di sisi-sisi terduga dalam balutan seragam kantor dan rok sebagai penutup. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, sebotol obat berisi tablet tertemukan dari balik saku roknya.

"Berapa yang harus kuminum?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Dua tablet dalam satu kali minum, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn…" Sang bungsu Uchiha menghela nafas. "Pertama kita harus membeli sebotol air putih, karena aku tidak mempunyai simpanan se_simple_ itu." Ia berkata sambil membelokkan mobil menepi pada tepi jalan. Setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi tengah berhenti sempurna di pinggir jalan, Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman hendak turun dari mobil.

"S-Sasuke-sama. Biar saya saja yang membelikannya untuk anda," pinta Naruto menahan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata santai, lalu ia memberanikan diri memandang Naruto.

"Lima menit dari sekarang," perintahnya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengangguk paham langsung melepas sabuk pengaman sembari membuka pintu mobil pelan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seusai menutup pintu mobil kembali, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan nampak memakai sabuk pengamannya lagi sambil membenarkan posisi duduk agar terlihat nyaman. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke menelusuri lebih mendalam makna di balik hujan yang sepertinya tidak niat mencurahkan air di bumi, tapi mengapa matahari juga mengikuti jejak air di atas lapisan dunia? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Pemikirannya beralih pada suatu topik masalah yang telah ia anggap angin lalu, yaitu tentang kematian Suigetsu yang baginya lumayan aneh. Mati bunuh diri? Sungguh konyol. Jujur ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan keputusan mutlak apa yang didengar dari polisi, sebab memang di sekolah tersebut dahulu ia lumayan akrab dengan bocah bernama Suigetsu itu. Otomatis Sasuke tahu segala tingkah laku Suigetsu walau tidak sampai detail paling kecil. Toh diakhir ia tidak peduli.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama tuan," kata Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil sembari menutup pintu mobil.

Lamunan Sasuke memudar. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini tengah sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Lalu ia pun menyalakan mobil dan mulai melajukan alat transportasi pribadi tersebut berbaur dengan jalanan ramai yang tak pernah terlepas dari keramaian kota. Sasuke sesekali melirik Naruto lagi, yang diperhatikan nampak kebingungan dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

"Mana?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke ragu.

"Berikan padaku obatnya," jelas Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Naruto terpaku, cepat-cepat ia mengambil dua tablet dalam botol obat lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sang tuan muda menerima pemberian Naruto tersebut. Cepat ia menelan dua obat itu sekaligus menerima kembali sebotol air mineral pemberian Naruto, dan dalam satu tegukkan, benda titipan dari Dokter tersebut telah melesat masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

* * *

"**Hm? Yang mana ini? Namikaze atau Uzumaki?"**

**Sosok itu berkata dengan diri sendiri sembari membuka lembaran baru pada buku. Ia tersenyum tulus masih ingin membaca buku tersebut sampai halaman paling akhir.**

**The Story of Snow.**

**Mendengar namanya saja, bayangan kuat yang begitu mengharukan membingkai indah dalam kenangan. Entah itu kenangan pahit, manis, atau pun menyebalkan, serta menggemaskan, kulitnya terlampau rindu pada sentuhan-sentuhan yang amat ingin rasakan walau hanya sekali saja. Rasa nyata dalam diri yang memohon kemurahan pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Walau belum ada yang dapat mengabulkan keinginannya… Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum…**

* * *

Seminggu setelah kabar kematian Suigetsu hanya menjadi sepintas berita yang terbang terbawa angin berombak. Kini Naruto terdiam tanpa kata terduduk di kursi beranda kamar di pagi hari yang dingin. Bergelombang awan hitam bercampuran tak tersusun menjadi butiran mutiara penghias langit biru yang tertupi. Jauh di dalam hati Naruto, perasaan salah yang terlewat besar serta rasa penyesalan sungguh pun sangat mengganggu pemikiran. Ia tahu inilah tugasnya hingga dirinya dapat membaur dalam kehidupan Uchiha, walau jujur ia tak pernah berharap memasuki kediaman sang tuan dengan cara seperti ini.

Toh takdir berkata demikian, manusia bagai bidak catur dalam naungan papan kotak dua warna putih dan hitam, saling bertaruh penuh harap dalam impian.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar. Hari ini tugasnya tak begitu banyak dalam melayani sang tuan muda semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah _home schooling_. Yah, hanya berkurang waktu sejenak, setelah jam pelajaran selesai ia pasti akan kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu dalam tema kegiatan di luar sekolah. Tak masalah baginya, lagipula sedikit demi sedikit data yang diminta tuan sesungguhnya yaitu Neji juga lumayan memuaskan hingga mencapai taraf terpenuhi. Itachi yang ia tipu juga tidak terlalu sadar akan hal tersebut.

**("Ini baru awalnya 'kan?")**

Ia membuka lemari, mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna hitam lalu membawanya keluar. Kemudian Naruto berjalan dalam keheningan menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan sedikit perubahan penampilan dalam mengawali perkerjaan yang lumayan rumit.

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto pelan. Sampai ketukan ketiga tidak ada jawaban berarti, ia berinisiatif mendorong pintu tersebut hingga membuat sedikit cahaya terang keluar dari pintu. Seiring dengan jejak langkah sang bungsu Uchiha yang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Orang yang ia cari keberadaannya tak segera tertemukan oleh retina mata. Dugaan datang menyelimuti, mencoba mengartikan sebuah ingatan dimana sebutir bayang Itachi memerintahkan sesuatu diakhiri senyum senang di wajah.

Tidak salah lagi, kemungkinan Itachi 'lah yang meminta sebuah bantuan dari Naruto.

Merasa opininya benar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan kamar sang asisten. Sesekali ia ingin melihat kamar seseorang walau pada kenyataannya ia tahu bahwa hal yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini melanggar aturan tata tertib yang berlaku. Peraturan kedudukkan Uchiha harus bersikap sempurna di antara segalanya adalah prioritas utama paling dijunjung setiap keturunan Uchiha. Jerat mengerikan yang memenjara kehidupan kata bermakna kebebasan dalam diri yang sejati.

Tapi di balik semua itu, ia rindu, rindu akan dirinya yang dulu, dulu saat kebahagian datangan bertubi-tubi begitu tak rela terlepas begitu saja. Walau pada akhirnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika dua orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan pahit dan manis kehidupan telah kembali pulang ke hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa. Yah, gara-gara ini, ia jadi teringat peristiwa kematian kedua orang tuanya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Setelah itu Sasuke sedikit menutup diri dari dunia putih menyambut.

Nostalgia sempurna.

Ia berjalan menelusuri selangkah demi selangkah seluruh ruang kamar Naruto hingga tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Hampir tak berubah dari pertama kali kamar ini diberikan pada Naruto. Sekadar sebingkai foto atau apa nampak tak ada di sana. Biasanya memang seperti itu kan? Walau terkesan monoton namun lebih berpihak pada seuntas kenangan? Dalam kata nyata hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi, mungkin bukan, hanya belum. Atau disebabkan punya masa lalu tidak ingin terbahas kembali? Kemungkinan itulah jawabnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Kini ia kembali berjalan ke salah satu pintu tertutup yang belum terjamah oleh tangannya. Setelah sampai, ia nampak ragu, apakah ia benar-benar akan selancang ini masuk ke ruang paling pribadi seseorang. Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan, jadi terkesan kekanak-kanakkan yang sifat keisengan masa kecil sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimanapun resiko yang ada, harus ia tanggapi dengan kesiapan mental dan fisik yang seimbang. Mengamalkan sikap garis Uchiha yang membayang.

Memantabkan hati, perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke meraih kenop pintu tersebut. Bunyi suara pengait kunci pintu sangat khas terdengar di telinga, di balik itu suara air bergemericik bersentuhan dengan lantai menyambut kedua mata Sasuke yang terbelalak tak menyangka, rasa terkejut tak cukup menggambarkan keringat dingin mengucur cepat saling berlomba, berbekal jantungnya berlompatan tak menentu di dalam dada.

"UWAH!!!"

Orang yang ia dapati bertelanjang tubuh menjerit histeris. Sasuke masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, menemukan sosok polos Naruto tanpa sehelai benang pun terguyur rintik air hangat. Namun bukan itu yang membuat ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mata. Sesuatu kenyataan besar terselipi rasa tak menyangka telah tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke.

Berusaha memastikan, Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri membuka belahan bibirnya, disertai dua bola mata masih melebar kaku.

"N-Naruto kau… Laki-laki…?"

_

_

_

_

_

Renzoku…

* * *

**Thanks a lot for:**

**Hana Yuki Namikaze, Azahi Kisashi, Light m0dar-tepar, Uchiha no Vi-chan, Don Canonji, Chiaki Megumi, Raika Carnelia, Aoi no Tsuki, Ai Cwe Conan, Uchiha Nata-chan, and all reader yang telah mempartisipasikan diri mengikuti kelanjutan Fic saya. XD**

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


End file.
